yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 001
Riding Duelist, Yusei is first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. It was first printed in the V-Jump magazine. Sect faces Yusei Fudo in a Turbo Duel. The audience doubt Sect stands a chance and talk about the Skeleton Knight urban legend. Summary Intro In the year 20XX, Yusei Fudo and Sect prepare to Turbo Duel along the pipes of a large factory. Surrounding platforms are occupied by a large audience cheering them on. Sect believes that today will bring him victory. However the crowd generally think Yusei will win and doubt Sect received rare cards from the Skeleton Knight. Sect notices the audience is teasing him, but Yusei advises him to take no notice. The Duel The Duel starts and both duelists race along the pipes. Sect is impressed with the speed of Yusei's Duel Runner. Yusei goes first and Summons "Junk Blader". He equips it with "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge", raising its ATK to 2600. Sect is surprised to see a monster with such high ATK Summoned on the first turn. Yusei Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. A member of the audience yells at Sect, asking if he thinks he stands and chance against Yusei and suggests that he give up. Sect starts to worry, but Yusei shouts back some encouraging words and Sect gets a grip. Sect begins his turn. He Summons "Armored Bee" and uses its effect, "Poison Needle". It fires its stinger at "Junk Blader", cutting its ATK in half. "Armored Bee", with 1600 ATK attacks "Junk Blader", whose ATK is now at 1300. "Armored Bee" tears "Junk Blader" in two, dropping Yusei's Life Points to 3700. However the effect of "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge" activates and the sword is sent spinning in Sect's direction. It hits him, dropping his Life Points to 3200. Yusei activates "Warrior's Pride" reviving "Junk Blader" and protecting him from being destroyed this turn. Much to Yusei's surprise, Sect claims to have foreseen that. He plays "Dispute Over Territory", Releasing "Armored Bee" and Special Summoning "Poseidon Giant Beetle" from his hand. Still in his Battle Phase, Sect has "Poseidon Giant Beetle" attack "Junk Blader" with its "Trident Spiral" attack. "Warrior's Pride" keeps "Junk Blader" from being destroyed, but "Poseidon's" effect allows it to attack an Attack Position monster up to 3 times per turn. After the barrage of attacks Yusei's Life Points are left at 1600. The impact sends Yusei swerving out of control, allowing Sect to pass him. The audience are astonished and Yusei compliments Sect on his move, but believes he will still win the Duel. The audience start to cheer on Sect now, much to both Sect and Yusei's pleasure. Yusei begins his turn and draws "Quick-Span Knight". He Summons it and Sect worries, realizing it's a Tuner monster. Yusei tunes "Quick-Span Knight", who's Level 3 with "Junk Blader", who's Level 4 to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior". Sect points out that "Poseidon Giant Beetle" has more ATK, but Yusei smiles and explains "Quick-Span Knight's" effect; since it was sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, it can decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 500. The hologram of "Quick-Span Knight" reappears. Its head detaches and launches into "Poseidon Giant Beetle", lowering its ATK to 2000. Yusei next plays "Armed Regeneration", equipping the "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge" that was in his Graveyard to "Lightning Warrior", raising its ATK to 3200. Sect starts to panic, but Yusei continues. He plays "Overflowing Treasure", which gives "Lightning Warrior" a further 500 ATK for each card in both players' hands. Its ATK soars up to 5200. Yusei declares that he's attacking "Poseidon Giant Beetle" with "Lightning Warrior". He speeds-up, catching up to Sect before the monsters battle. Sect takes 3200 Battle Damage and 2000 damage, enough to drop his Life Points to 0. As his Life Points lower, he is sent flying from his Duel Runner. Aftermath Sect lies on the ground, feeling bad for losing to Yusei again. Yusei walks over and helps him up, complimenting him on a great Turbo Duel. He tells Sect that he's improved and accepts him as a rival. Sect'e eyes start to flood with tears and he shakes Yusei's hand. Sect's spirits rise and he announces that he'll get back at Yusei. He gets up on top of a tank and holds two cards up to the sunset. He clasps them together and prays that he'll be given rare cards to beat Yusei. Puzzled, Yusei asks somebody nearby what Sect is doing. the man is surprised that Yusei doesn't know of the urban legend; when a duelist clasps their cards together at sunlight, the Skeleton Knight appears to give them rare cards. Yusei smiles and looks up at Sect. Suddenly the earth starts to shake. People suspect that the factory may be in use, but this can't be as it's been closed. Yusei notices something happening to Sect and dashes over to check it out. Sect is pulled on top of a pyramid-shaped structure, which Yusei is certain was not there before. Everyone else starts to run away. The platform at the top of the structure resembles an altar as fire shoots from the four verticle pipes in the corners. The Skeleton Knight from the legend appears on the altar, mounted on a skeleton horse and holding Sect at the end of his lance. He stats that it's ridiculous that such a loser asked him for a wish and drops him from the lance. Yusei demands that the Skeleton Knight hand back Sect. However the knight holds up a Duel Disk and challenges Yusei to a Duel. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Sect Yusei's turn Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Blader" in Attack Position (ATK: 1800) and equips it with "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge" (ATK: 1800 → 2600). He Sets 1 card ("Warrior's Pride") in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Sect's turn Sect Normal Summons "Armored Bee" (ATK: 1600) and uses its effect to half "Junk Blader's" ATK. (2600 → 1300). "Armored Bee" attacks and destroys "Junk Blader". Sect takes 800 damage from "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge". (Sect: 3200 Life Points) (Yusei: 3700 Life Points) Yusei activates "Warrior's Pride" reviving "Junk Blader" (ATK: 1800). Sect plays plays "Dispute Over Territory", tributing "Armored Bee" and Special Summoning "Poseidon Giant Beetle" (ATK: 2500) from his hand. "Poseidon Giant Beetle" attacks "Junk Blader" (Yusei: 3000 Life Points). "Poseidon Giant Beetle" attacks "Junk Blader" (Yusei: 2300 Life Points). "Poseidon Giant Beetle" attacks "Junk Blader" (Yusei: 1600 Life Points) Yusei's turn Yusei draws "Quick-Span Knight". He Summons it and uses it (Level: 3) and "Junk Blader" (Level: 4) to Synchro Summon "Lightning Warrior". (Level: 7, ATK: 2400). Yusei uses "Quick Span Knight's" effect on "Poseidon Giant Beetle" (ATK: 2500 → 2000). Yusei plays "Armed Regeneration", equipping "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge" to "Lightning Warrior" (ATK: 2400 → 3200). He uses "Overflowing Treasure" on "Lightning Warrior" (ATK: 3200 → 5200). "Lightning Warrior" attacks and destroys "Poseidon Giant Beetle". (Sect: 0 Life Points). Yusei wins. Featured cards